


just being with you is enough for me

by teddycafe



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angel Natsuki & Sayori, Demon Yuri & Monika, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinda ooc oh well, Monika is Bad ™, There's a happy ending though!!, another au literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddycafe/pseuds/teddycafe
Summary: One night in the forest an angel meets the prettiest demon she's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

Natsuki had a bad habit of sneaking off to he human realm, but she couldn't help it even though she got scolded every time someone caught her. Except Sayori of course, her best friend and reluctant cover up, she didn't know what she'd do without her. 

Nighttime made it incredibly easy to leave, as all angels were supposed to be safe in their beds after the sun went down. But as per-usual, the pair had set up a decoy in the pink haired angel's bed made of pillows to look like she was still there, just in case someone came looking for her. No one was likely to question it if they saw it, easily believing her to be where she was supposed to. With that and a quick 'goodbye' and 'be careful' she left. 

There were a few portals that went between worlds, mainly so Guardian Angels could come and go easily. They were always guarded, so the angel had to hide behind a small guard shack nearby until whoever was there was distracted or stepped off before she quietly flew through the portal. 

The one she frequented took her into the middle of a village, though in an alley and out of sight from most humans. Natsuki was able to hide her wings then to blend in with everyone else before she stepped out to explore. 

She first made her way to an a eatery that she was happy to find still open, ordering a dessert since she'd already eaten her supper and wasn't hungry enough to try for another whole meal. Natsuki loved human food, it was different from what she was used to and always so delicious.

Angels ate mostly fruits and vegetables along with some lamb and plain bread or buns, which had become incredibly boring and honestly Natsuki wasn't sure how everyone else could stand it. 

Tonight she was given a very rich and dense chocolate cake which she ate slowly and ended up not be able to finish because it was...a lot. She wished she could sneak it back home for Sayori to try, as she would often do with candies or other things she could sneak easily, but cake would be a bit harder and by the time she got it to her it probably wouldn't even be worth it. 

When she was finished she thanked and paid the shopkeeper and went on her way. 

Natsuki hadn't made any human friends, afraid that she might be caught, but she was content to wander the streets alone for a bit before she headed out to the woods. Even though the full moon was full and bright to light her way, the angel was immediately aware of the darkness when she left the safety of the village. When she was certain she was far enough away to not be caught the angel let her wings come back, both because it was much more comfortable and in case she needed to make a quick escape from something or someone. 

The creatures of the forest were peaceful as she passed through, none were afraid and some of the braver ones even approached her. A friendly buck she had quickly befriended walked with her for a good while until there was a sound of snapping branches and rustling brush that scared him off. It put the angel on edge too and after that she let herself take flight, though not above the treeline just in to be safe. 

She flew quietly along until she came upon a small pond and decided to take a rest there, landing on the tall soft grass and sitting herself down amongst it on the water's edge. She watched the little fish and the frogs swim and hop about on lily pads, almost entranced by them and certainly unaware that she'd been followed, was being watched. 

The angel didn't know she wasn't alone until it was too late and she was yanked backwards by one of her white wings, causing her to yelp loudly in both pain and fear. She ended up on her back with the sharp side of a scythe pressing against her throat, staring upside down up at a demon standing above her.

It was hard to make her out fully with the moonlight above them but from what she could tell she was...beautiful. She had long black hair that also almost seemed to have a purple halo because of the light, a set of what looked to be ram horns that fit her head, and red eyes that were literally glowing. Natsuki had never met a real demon before, but she never expected this. 

"You're a little far from home, aren't you angel?" the demon asked. 

At first Natsuki couldn't bring herself to speak but quickly found it in herself to responded with, "Let me go!" as she tried to squirm away from the blade without getting cut. 

"I'm afraid not. You're in my territory, so tell me what you're doing here before I end you right here," the demon demanded, pulling the blade even tighter to her throat. 

Natsuki stopped her struggles immediately and let out a small whimper, "I didn't know, I only wanted to see the pond I promise. Just let me go and I'll go home and you'll never see me again." 

The other girl didn't say anything for a moment, just started down at her unmoving until she finally moved her weapon away from the angel. She expected the poor scared thing to fly off immediately, but she stayed. 

Of course she sat herself upright, stretching her wings and wincing just a little before returning her attention to the demon and standing up though she still had to look up because the other was at least a head taller than her. "Thank you for sparing me," she said somewhat quietly and cautiously, curiosity outweighing fear and the desire to actually run away. 

The demon was almost at a loss for words but offered back a simple, "You're welcome." 

"You know I've never met a demon before? Have you ever met an angel?" the pink haired girl asked then. 

The other girl was still confused as to why the other hadn't left and in fact was making polite conversation with her, poor trusting little thing she was. As if she still couldn't slice her head off in a split second if she wanted to... But she didn't. Want to, that was. "As well as you shouldn't have. You should be at home," she said, ignoring the second part of her question. 

The angel looked surprised for a second and then upset, folding her arms and giving her a look. "I already know that. It just gets so _boring_ there I had to get away." 

"I can understand that. I get tired of my home sometimes too," the demon agreed. 

"Is that what you're doing out here too?" 

"No, I'm actually supposed to be hunting right now." 

"Oh?" Natsuki asked curiously, "Hunting what exactly?" 

The demons eyes had dulled down as she'd calmed but began to glow again as she spoke, "Silly wayward angels that wander too close." 

That made Natsuki take a few steps back with the demon smirking and following, backing her right up to the pond. The angel spread her wings ready to take off rather than fall but once again hesitated and offered a, "Wait!" instead. "Before you chase me off, would you at least tell me your name?" 

"It's Yuri," the other girl replied simply, calmed suddenly once more. 

"Yuri," the angel repeated to herself, "I'll remember that. Mine's Natsuki, and I hope you remember me too," she added before she finally, finally flew off towards the safely of home. 

The demon watched her fly out of sight and breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone. What had that angel been thinking? Had it been someone else out here they would have killed her almost as soon as they spotted her. She could only hope that she'd actually scared her off for good, and she wouldn't have to worry about such an endearing and pretty thing meeting her end out here. 

When she was sure that she was alone, Yuri headed back out into the timber again to finish off her patrol before returning home.

\---

Sneaking back in was a lot harder and much more risky than going out, since Natsuki couldn't see if the guards were there or not. But luckily enough, she was able to get in unnoticed and put herself to bed, excited to get up and tell Sayori about they night she'd had. 

"You _what_? Natsuki don't you realize how dangerous that was?" the other angel asked, understandably upset upon hearing her friends story the next morning. 

"I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, and-"

"How did you _know_ exactly? You can't trust demons, they're evil and bloodthirsty and would happily eat you if given the chance."

"Yuri's not like that though!" Natsuki protested. 

"Sure she isn't. Not until after she earns your trust, of course. Please promise you won't go in the woods again? Or else...or else i"m going to tell someone about where you go at night," Sayori threatened. 

Natsuki wa hurt and disappointed. If she knew Sayori was going to react this badly to it as to threaten her, she never would have said a thing. But she valued her little bit of freedom too much to fight her more and gave in with the promise of, "Okay no more going to the forest. Just don't tell anyone. About any of this, okay?" 

"I won't," the other promised, and with the pair at peace again they headed out to join the others for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of writing another chapter for my other fic i started a new one bc i hate myself :3 
> 
> hope every1 likes it~


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki kept her word for a few weeks, not even going close to the woods when she entered the human realm. But as time went on it got harder to resist. She wanted to see Yuri again, and who was to know whether she did or not anyway? She just wouldn't tell Sayori about it this time. 

Mind made up the angel went right to the forest the next time she was able to get out, trying to remember how to find her way to the pond where she had met the demon. 

It took a little while but she did it, heart pounding with nervousness by the time she landed. What if she hadn't noticed her? Or wasn't out tonight? What if she was annoyed with her and just killed her? No, she wouldn't do that, would she?

The angel had nearly lost hope of the other coming until she finally heard some rustling in the brush near her and drew her attention towards it, watching and waiting expectantly for Yuri to be the one to step out from the shadows. Luckily for her, it was, and she looked shocked to see her there. 

"What are you doing back? I thought you said you'd stay away from here," Yuri said as she approached her, sounding both angry and worried. 

"I know, and I tried, but I had to come back. I just wanted to see you again," Natsuki explained. 

"Why? I'm just some demon who happened to not kill you." 

"That's exactly why! You're not like what they tell about back home, and to be honest," Natsuki paused and then spoke more shyly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

That had both girls blushing, though it was hard for either of them to tell. 

"I...felt the same," Yuri admitted, "but mostly I was worried that this would happen. It really isn't safe for you out here." 

The angel almost looked like a hurt puppy, like she expected her to keep telling her to go away now. But even though she should have, the demon didn't _really_ want her to leave. She let out a small defeated sigh before speaking then, "If you insist on staying, lets at least find somewhere to hide you better." 

Natsuki seemed to perk up at that and nodded her agreement letting the take her hand, which again made her blush, and lead her off into a denser part of the woods. 

She took her to a thicket a ways away from the clearing where little light got in but felt like a safe place to spend time together. 

"We're safe here?" The angel asked as she settled down onto the forest floor, Yuri folloring her lead and doing the same. 

"Safe enough. More safe than out in the open, at least." The demon agreed. 

That seemed to make the other girl relax a bit and she was quiet for a few moments before speaking again, "So. Did you sneak out tonight?" 

Yuri smiled at that, "Yes, actually I did. I've sort of been..keeping a look out for you, if I'm being honest. I couldn't stand the idea of you running into someone else out here." 

"You were that sure I'd come back?" 

"No, I was hoping you wouldn't. But I just wanted to be here in case you did, which I guess was a good thing."

"Sorry..I guess I just couldn't help myself," Natsuki said with a quiet, nervous laugh.

"Part of me is really happy to see you, I don't know what it is..." Yuri trailed off before continuing a moment later when she'd gathered her thoughts, "But if we want to keep doing this we have to be more careful. We need to plan when we're gonna meet, you can't just keep coming out here whenever you feel like it." 

The angel was thrilled by the other girls confession but tried not to let herself get overly excited. "Okay, I think we can do that. I really would like to keep seeing you, you know." 

Yuri smiled and scooted herself just a little bit closer to the other girl, "Me too."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while then before they started making their plan. They'd meet every fourth day if they were able to, and if Natsuki came and didn't see Yuri for ten minutes she was to go back home. The demon also made sure they'd both be able to find their way back to their thicket, rather than meeting at the pond. 

They ended up spending nearly the whole night together holed up in their hiding spot, until they noticed the sky becoming lighter. "I wish we didn't have to go," the angel complained, looking up at the other sadly. 

"That would be nice, I'd much rather stay here with you," Yuri agreed, "But we'll see one another again before we know it." 

Natsuki responded with a hum and a sad smile. "Until then," she said before leaning up and pressing a somewhat nervous kiss to Yuri's cheek, happy to find her smiling just a little afterward. After that, she reluctantly stood and flew home once more.

Yuri did the same soon after, nervous that every noise she heard while she walked was going to be another demon hidden out in the shadows waiting to pop out and catch her out and about when she shouldn't be. No one did, though she did run into a couple others after she returned to her realm and played it off as just needing to take a walk. Since there wasn't anything really wrong or even too uncommon with going back and fourth for her kind, that was all it really took for them to leave her alone. 

Still on edge however, Yuri couldn't seem to get home quick enough and into bed where she could think about Natsuki and the kiss she'd given her in peace before letting herself have a nap. 

\----

The pair made good on their plan of seeing one another regularly after that, meeting at their hiding spot every few days to spend time together. 

It didn't take them long to become much more comfortable with one another, and increasingly affectionate as well. More often than not they were sat right up against one another and sometimes Natsuki would even wrap a downy wing around the other, which she couldn't help but pet idly as they talked. 

The angel had also taken to bringing Yuri human food sometimes when she'd learned that she'd never tried any of it. It was obvious that Natsuki preferred sweets since that was what she usually brought, and the demon always happily ate whatever new thing she was made to try. 

"Maybe I should bring something for you one of these days. How would you feel about trying demon food?" Yuri half teased one night as they lay together in the grass after one of their picnics.

Natsuki must have given her a look because Yuri laughed. "What, afraid it would corrupt you?" 

The angel nodded. "That's what everyone says would happen...how am I supposed to know what it wouldn't?" 

Yuri didn't really have a good answer for that one. "Well that depends on what you think we eat, I suppose." 

"I don't really know. What _do_ you eat exactly?" Natsuki asked. 

"Meat mostly. Some from animals we keep ourselves, some of it we come out here to hunt. And we eat some vegetables and fruits too, but not all the time," the demon explained. 

Natsuki didn't know what she was expecting but that sounded about right she guessed, Yuri did have some very sharp looking teeth. None of that stuff really sounded like it would hurt her though, if she did decide to try some. "What about. Um. Do you...you don't actually eat angels do you?" she asked hesitantly, blushing just a little. She felt silly for even asking but at the same time needing to know for sure.

"Really?" Yuri giggled. "Don't you think I would have eaten you by now if we did?" 

"I. Guess so?" Natsuki replied, supposing she had made herself pretty easy prey. 

"Although," the demon trailed off grinning, "You do look delicious. I bet you'd taste as sweet as those pastries you're always eating," she teased. 

Hearing that made Natsuki blush even more and shove the other girl lightly. "You can't just say things like that!" 

Encouraged by the angel's reaction Yuri continued on, "Come on, just a little taste?" she asked, sitting up and leaning closer to the other girl.

Natsuki sat up too and moved back a bit, the demon crawling after her and then pouncing and pinning her before she could get too far. The angel didn't know what to do, this was the most affectionate and certainly the most playful the other had ever been and to be honest she didn't _hate_ it. Look up at Yuri she could barely see the blush she was wearing now also, and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Okay, maybe just a little one," she agreed. 

That was all it took for Yuri to lean down and kiss her, the first real kiss they'd shared. It was soft and cautious at first until the pair relaxed and the demon deepened the kiss and the two were content to make out until Yuri finally relented and they parted. 

"That was...wonderful," Natsuki spoke after a few moments of the two just staring at each other. 

"It was," Yuri agreed, "And I was right. You're very sweet." 

The angel giggled before leaning up and giving the other girl another quick kiss. "Okay get off you're crushing my wings," she said. 

Yuri complied and laid back down, pulling Natsuki into her side instead. The girls settled into comfortable silence for a while then, very nearly falling asleep before they were interrupted by the sound of something rustling uncomfortably close by. 

The demon quickly sat up, watching the spot the sound had come from and when Natsuki sat up herself she could swear that she was growling just a little. 

Suddenly Yuri made out two red dots in the darkness and immediately stood up, pulling the angel with her. "You need to get out of here, now!" she told her urgently.

"Yuri, what-" Natsuki tried to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Just trust me and go," Yuri very nearly begged. The angel hesitated, looking up at the other girl sadly before giving her one last kiss and taking off faster than Yuri had seen before which she appreciated.

It wasn't until after the angel bad been gone for a few long moments before the other demon came out from her hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger! monika will make her appearance next chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

Monika was nothing if not observant. Actually, as a higher ranked demon it was part of her job to know most everything that went on within her assigned sector of their realm. So of course she'd notice a certain someone using the gateway to the human realm much more often than they should be. 

She knew Yuri had hunting duties every so often but certainly not every couple days, and she just didn't find herself convinced by any of the excuses the other made up when she was caught. Just how many 'walks' or 'fresh air' did one need, anyway? However, she didn't want to just corner and demand to know what was going on, she was sure she could think of something so much better. 

So instead, she bid her time and let the other demon settle into a comfortable routine before she deciding to do actually do anything. Playing it off as if she were oblivious to the other demon's actions. 

Until one night when she finally decided it was safe enough to make her move, and quietly followed Yuri into the other realm. She kept her distance but made sure not to lose sight completely of the other demon, though if she did get lost she'd be able to track her down fairly easily.

She led her a good ways from the gate and then on into a much denser part of forest, where they finally came upon a nice little secluded spot. There Monika found herself a spot to sit behind a shrub and made herself comfortable for the time being, peeking around the side to watch. 

At first nothing happened, Yuri was just sitting as well and it almost seemed like she really had just come for some fresh air. Until of course, the angel appeared. 

Monika couldn't believe what she was seeing honestly, out of everything she'd come up with that she thought Yuri might be hiding it certainly wasn't _this_. It was hard to keep her cover, she wanted nothing more than to go out and catch the two, if only to see their reactions.

Though, she could stand for maybe a little bloodshed too. 

The pair were obviously very familiar, sitting close and sharing food, exchanging small easy touches. It was almost sweet...almost. 

It had to have been hours that she was there waiting for the right time to make herself known, until she shifted and made a noise that caught the others attention and blew her cover. Yuri sent the angel off in a hurry, and she figured then ws as good a time as any. Finally Monika stepped out of the trees towards the other demon, smiling as she growled at her. 

"Getting a little close with that angel, aren't we?" Monika spoke first as she stopped in front of Yuri. 

"What are you doing here, Monika?" Yuri snapped, glaring at the other girl. 

"I knew you were hiding something, so I followed you out to see what it was." Monika answered easily with a slight shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a good thing I did too. What were you thinking Yuri, coming out here and being lovey-dovey with her, tricking yourselves into thinking that you could be happy."

"I thought that I- that we could..." Yuri struggled to answer before being cut off by the other. 

"That you could what? She's an angel, it never would have worked, you know." 

As much as she hated to admit it, Monika was...right. Whatever they had, what the would have had, couldn't have worked and deep down she knew it was always going to end like this. "Well...you caught us. What are you going to do now?" she asked, ready to be done talking to the other girl already.

"That's a good question." Monika said. There were plenty of consequences she could think up for the pair, but then she thought of something that was much better than anything she could do herself. The demon smirked, showing off some of her sharp teeth, "Actually, I'm not going to do anything. You are."

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm giving you a choice, get rid of your little angel yourself or I'll do it for you." 

Yuri almost felt like the wind was kicked out of her even at just the idea of doing anything to Natsuki. Thinking of the other demon doing anything to her was even worse, and she quickly decided that she wasn't letting Monika get anywhere near her. "Fine, I'll do it," Yuri resigned.

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect you to agree that easily," Monika said almost playfully, "I only hope that you remember what we're supposed to do to angels, when the time comes." 

Yuri growled a little again, and the other demon laughed. 

"Well, if we've got this settled, why don't we go home," Monika suggested, though it wasn't really a choice. Their walk back was a quiet one, with only Monika saying something every so often and Yuri trying hard to ignore her. The other girl walked her all the way to her house before she let her go, and Yuri couldn't have been happier to get away from her. 

Sleep didn't come easy, almost didn't come at all even, but when it did she dreamed of Natsuki and it was nice to get to be happy with her one last time even if it wasn't real. 

\----

Yuri tried her best to avoid Monika after that, but she always seemed to find her. She never brought up what happened in the woods and instead was seemingly friendly, but Yuri knew better and it was almost torture. 

Monika wanted her to know that she wasn't going to forget, wanted to keep reminding her of what she had agreed to do. And when the day came that she was supposed to go meet Natsuki, she was sent off happily by the other demon. 

Thankfully the other girl hadn't followed her out this time, trusting that she would do what she was supposed to for fear of what would happen if she didn't. 

She wasn't going to kill her though, how could she? She just needed to figure something out that would hopefully keep her away. 

Yuri returned to their spot and found Natsuki there first this time, who immediately looked relieved upon seeing her. The angel ran towards her, but Yuri pointed the dull end of her scythe towards her her and she had to quickly stop rather than getting to cling onto the demon like she wanted to. 

"Yuri, what?" was all she could get out in her confusion.

"Why did you come back?" Yuri asked sadly, though she didn't lower her weapon. 

"I was worried about you! I needed to see if you were okay after the other night, and you are," Natsuki forced a smile, hoping it would help calm Yuri a little.

It didn't work though, if anything it only made her feel worse. She wanted more than anything to be close to Natsuki, to sit and talk about the past few days, about Monika...but she couldn't. "You shouldn't have been Natsuki, you're supposed to hate me."

"Yuri where is this this coming from? You know I don't hate you." 

"You should though. And I should hate you too, but..." Yuri trailed off, trying to keep from crying. She lowered her scythe for a second and Natsuki cautiously approached her, speaking soft quiet comforts that lured her into a lull. When the angel got too close though, Yuri quickly snapped out of it and swung the blade at her. 

Natsuki quickly jumped back with a scared squeak, the scythe coming uncomfortably close to slicing open her midsection, and stared at the other girl in bewilderment. "I wish I would have killed you the first time I saw you. It would have been so much easier," the demon said. 

The angel felt tears finally welling up and then spilling seconds later, "Do you really mean that?" she asked. 

_No_ was what Yuri wanted to say but, "Yes, I do," was what came out instead which only made the other girl cry more. 

"Fine. If you feel that way, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore," Natsuki suggested. 

The idea of never seeing her angel again broke her heart, but it was the best option for them. If she tried to explain the situation to her she couldn't trust that she'd stay away, and if she came back she would die. "I agree. Be a good little angel and go home and stay there like you're _supposed to_."

"What's gotten into you? Why are you doing this? I thought...I thought we..." Natsuki tried to protest one last time.

"Natsuki. Go _home_ ," Yuri repeated, "if you come back, I will kill you," she warned. 

The angel didn't say anything more after that, only gave Yuri one last long tear filled look before she flew off for hopefully the last time.

As soon as she was far enough away, Yuri immediately lost her composure and sunk onto the ground before falling into a fit of sobs so harsh that they almost hurt. She hated having made Natsuki cry like that, hated having to send her away. But she reminded herself that she'd done good, Natsuki would be safe from Monika or anyone else who could have seen her. 

Monika. This was all her fault, and she hated her most of all. 

When she'd finally calmed, Yuri picked herself back up and went to find something to hunt to make it look like she'd gotten rid of the angel in the way that Monika was expecting. She ended up catching and quickly killing a fox, making sure there was blood on her and her scythe before she went back home. 

Monika was waiting for her of course, and looked entirely too pleased when she saw Yuri. The only thing she said was, "Looks like you remember after all," but it was enough. 

Yuri didn't acknowledge her other than giving a small glare before she went to get herself cleaned up. 

\----

Natsuki ran to Sayori's home rather than her own, only feeling a little bad for waking the other angel up. 

"Natsuki? What are you doing here so late? And why are you crying?" she asked, immediately mostly awake and concerned. She patted the bed in invitation and the other girl was more than happy to join her. 

"Okay first," Natsuki said wiping at the tears on her cheeks, "You have to promise not to be mad at me."

"I promise," Sayori assured. 

"I know I said I wouldn't go back to the forest, but I did, and I might have. Um...become friends with the demon I told you about," the angel explained. Sayori looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't, so Natsuki continued. "At least, I thought we were friends. But now I think she might hate me, and she doesn't want to see me anymore," she said and then added a little more quietly, "She said she would kill me if she saw me again." 

Sayori wasn't sure how to respond at first, but she pulled the other angel into a hug that she all but melted into. "I'm sorry Natsuki," she finally said after a little while. 

"It's not your fault," Natsuki mumbled into her shoulder. 

"I know, but still. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Natsuki let out a small sigh, "I'll get over it eventually," she said, though she wasn't sure if it were true or not. "I'm glad I have you to talk to," she added a moment later. 

"Of course. I'll admit I'm not happy that you kept going to meet a demon, but I'm not mad at you either." 

"Thanks Sayori, you're a good friend." 

The other angel hummed in response, and almost felt herself falling back asleep now that Natsuki was calm and also keeping her comfortable and warm.

"Oh right, I'll let you go back to sleep. Do you mind if I stay the night?" Natsuki asked. 

"Not at all," Sayori replied and broke their embrace so she could lay back down, the other angel joining her under the blankets and having to cuddle up to her in the small bed. Neither of them minded though. It was nice to be so close to someone even it it wasn't Yuri, Natsuki decided, and it in itself made her feel a little bit better for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking monika.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki didn't visit the humans much anymore these days. It had been a month or two since her incident with Yuri, and she hadn't really been tempted to go back. 

At first when she was still sad she did want to, wanted to try to talk to her again but Sayori talked her out of it. After a few weeks, she realized that the other angel was right and it was a dumb idea. She obviously didn't want her around, and what if she really did kill her if she saw her? 

Instead over the next month or two, she settled into a perfectly comfortable routine where she belonged in the first place. She did her daily chores and then spent the rest of her time with Sayori mostly, accompanying her in the rest of her own tasks until they were free to do whatever they wanted. The girls both liked napping so they did that a lot, either curled up in one of their beds or sometimes outside in a nice grassy area in the sun.

Sometimes they'd go get a snack together, or spend time with a couple other angels, but whatever they did they were rarely ever apart anymore unless they had to be. 

"I really miss human food," Natsuki half complained one night when she was over at Sayori's. They were already dressed in their nightgowns and Sayori was finishing up in the bathroom white the other girl waited on the bed for her. 

The other angel hummed in agreement. "I do sort of miss you bringing me candy." 

"I could go get us some," Natsuki suggested, "I think there's still some shops open."

"No! I don't miss it _that_ bad," Sayori said giving her a look as she stepped out of the bathroom and turned out the light behind her, leaving them just a little lamp.

Natsuki let out a small huff and made room for her on the bed, "Come on! I'll be there and back before you know it." 

"I don't know..." Sayori said, obviously not convinced, "I'd rather you just stay here. Please?" She gave her best puppy-dog eyes then, sure that it would be enough to convince the other girl since it worked on everyone else all the time.

It was hard to resist, she had to admit, but Natsuki pretty much already had her mind made up. "Just this one time and then I won't ask to go again. For a while, at least."

Sayori relented, figuring it really wasn't worth going on arguing about if Natsuki was going to keep being stubborn. "Fine, just be quick and be safe, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't be gone long and I'll bring us back all kinds of candy," Natsuki promised as she got off of the bed. 

The other angel quickly sat up onto her knees and leaned off the bed to give her one last tight hug and a, "Bye," which Natsuki of course returned before she went to change back into her daytime clothes and finally left. 

Sneaking out still came fairly easily, even with her months out of practice. She did have to wait for a little bit before the coast cleared and she was able to get through the gateway, but once she did it was like a breath of fresh air. 

Natsuki had known she missed it, just not how much. Coming to the village was almost like coming home, it felt like, it was a nice warm familiar feeling. 

She went to her usual spot to hide her wings and headed to the shop she knew had the most candy, happy to find it open.

It was a small indoor market with all kinds of different foods, fruits and vegetables, milk, bread, almost anything else one could want. The angel of course went straight to the wall where they kept all the sweets. They had bins full of all different kinds of candies and Natsuki stood for a while looking at each one, wanting to bring back only the best ones for Sayori.

"There's a lot to pick from, isn't there?" a voice right beside her said and made her jump a little which got a, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked over to find another girl standing beside her and facing the candy but smiling at her. She was tall and had really long brown hair and green eyes and seemed friendly enough, so the angel quickly calmed. "It's okay. Yeah there is, and I'm trying to decide which ones my friend would like so it's even harder to choose," she answered. 

The girl beside her offered a thoughtful hum and looked at the candy with her for a few moments. "Have you every tried black licorice?" she asked, turning her attention back to Natsuki. 

"No I don't think so...is it good?" the angel asked curiously. 

"It's my favorite," the other girl said smiling again, "I think I might have some, actually, hold on a second," she added and started looking around in a pouch she had hanging from her shoulder by a strap. Finally she came up with a small black candy which she handed to Natsuki. "I guess it's your lucky day, I had one left." 

Natsuki inspected it, it was round and squishy and didn't seem like something she would try if not encouraged to, but didn't want to insult her by not trying it if she liked it so much. With an unsure look up at the other she put the candy in her mouth and immediately decided she didn't like it. She must have made a face because the other girl laughed, but she ate and swallowed it as quickly as she could rather than spitting it out. "You actually like that stuff?" Natsuki asked confused. 

The other girl just shrugged and replied, "I guess it's an acquired taste." 

After that they went back to looking at candy, but Natsuki found herself getting tired very quickly. Much too quickly to be normal, which was soon accompanied by her feeling sick to her stomach. She tried to ask what was in the licorice but found it hard to form words and before she knew it everything went black, the last she saw was the other girl smirking down at her, showing her dangerously sharp looking teeth.

When she awoke again she wasn't in the shop anymore. Instead she found herself laying on grass with her wrists bound by a length of rope, her wings were too, rope wrapped around both of them at the base holding them in an uncomfortable position and making it impossible to move them, and finally the longest piece of rope was tied around her neck while the other end was wrapped around the trunk of a tree. 

Her immediate reaction was to sit up and struggle, trying to free her wrists and wings but all it did was catch the attention of the demon who had been sitting nearby and waiting for her.

"Look who's finally up. It only took a few hours...I didn't think that small of a candy would put you out for _that_ long," she said. Natsuki looked up to where the voice was coming from, a very familiar one she recognized as the girl from before. She looked different now though, with black antlers and a cat-like tail of the same color and red eyes, naturally. 

Natsuki pushed herself up against the tree, wanting to get away from her but knowing she was trapped. "The candy?" was all she could ask. 

"It was made from demon blood," the demon explained as she stepped closer to her, "Enough to mildly poison you but not enough to kill. Though maybe I should adjust the recipe a little, it was so boring having to wait so long. Though I suppose it did give me time to find something to tie you with."

The angel felt like she could throw up, and the lingering sick feeling didn't help. She'd eaten demon blood? While she really really didn't want to think it, that would explain what happened to her. 

Natsuki was quiet for a moment before asking, "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" 

"You were supposed to be dead," the demon explained, "When I saw you in the shop I thought you were a ghost, at first. But I'm friends with a couple of them so I could tell you weren't. So why, then, are you here? Yuri was supposed to get rid of you, but she didn't, so I guess now I have to." 

It felt like her heart skipped when the other girl mentioned Yuri, she wished she was here, she wish she'd somehow find her and save her. But she was't very hopeful at the moment, maybe if she even did come she'd let her be killed...maybe even help. She wasn't supposed to be here, she shouldn't have come back and she just wanted to go home to Sayori. 

"You don't have to though! If you let me go I'll never, ever, ever come back I promise!" the angel pleaded, causing the other to smile. 

"Sorry for not believing you. I don't think you _can_ stay away, and I personally don't care to have nuisance angels in my territory. It's a shame Yuri let you get so comfortable," the demon spoke as she reached into her bag again to pull out a pair of scissors and move closer again to Natsuki. 

" _Please_ don't kill me!" the angel begged, pressing back further into the tree but she was pulled up and forward away from the tree by her wrists, and the other girl then grabbed a hold of her left wing instead.

"I'm not going to kill you yet little lamb, don't worry. Not until Yuri's here anyway," the other girl replied as she spread the soft wing open and started cutting the angel's flight feathers. She did so easily for a few moments until Natsuki realized what was going on and started trying to pull away which earned her a snarl and a harsh yank to her wing, which made her squeal loudly though she still squirmed. 

"If you don't stop struggling I'm going to rip them off," the demon threatened, "Is that what you want?"

Of course Natsuki answered back, "No," and then had little choice but to sit there and cry and let her wings be clipped. 

It didn't take too long for the other to finish with a, "There we go. That wasn't so bad, was it?" which went unanswered. "That should make sure you can't get far if you somehow manage to get yourself free. Wouldn't want you disappearing before I get Yuri for you, would we?" she said as she put away her scissors again

The angel was confused again, "What are you bringing Yuri for? If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

"That's weird, a second ago I thought you didn't want to die. Oh well," the demon shrugged. "I can't just kill you though. Yuri crossed me, and she has to learn what happens so she'll never do it again. And what better way to punish her than making her watch you die?"

To Natsuki, that sounded even worse than dying at all. Yuri didn't deserve that, she was so nice and Natsuki really...loved her. Even after she'd convinced herself all that time that the demon hated her, she still loved her. And she really didn't want her to have to come here... "Leave her out of this," she tried to say as forcefully as she could manage. 

"Why should I? This is all her fault in the first place. If it weren't for Yuri, you wouldn't be here." 

"It isn't her fault," Natsuki argued. 

"You can tell yourself that all you like, but it doesn't make it true. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find the girl of the hour, maybe it'll give you time to change your mind," the demon said giving the angel time to respond, though she didn't, before she left her alone tied up with her own feathers scattered at her feet. 

She wanted Sayori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make this longer to make up for not updating, but i decided to split it up. yuri will be back next chapter! 
> 
> also there's only 1 or 2 more chapters to go!! cry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one guys hope you're ready :p

Monika was more than pleased with herself at the moment. 

She rarely every went into the village, so who would have thought that when she did she'd run into Yuri's pet? Who, apparently, was still alive? Not her, that was for sure. 

Yuri was sure to be surprised too once she saw her. She could hardly wait to bring her out to where the angel was waiting for them. 

The demon was quick to get home and to Yuri's house, since that was the first obvious place to check. She knocked and didn't get an answer, but the second time she was greeted by a slightly disheveled looking Yuri who didn't look too pleased to see her. 

"What are you doing here? Isn't it kind of late for you to be waking me up?" 

"We're nocturnal," Monika stated, "If anything it's strange for you to be sleeping right now." 

Yuri folded her arms and sighed asking again, "What do you want Monika?" Ever since the whole thing with Natsuki, she'd been particularly unfriendly and short tempered when it came to Monika, but what reason did she have to try to be anything but?

"Oh, I just have something that I think you'd like to see, if you'd be willing to come to the woods with me." 

The other demon narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What could be out there that she'd be even remotely interested in seeing? Or maybe Monika was going to try and kill her or something instead...she'd bring her scythe just in case. "Fine. Can I get dressed first?" 

"Please do." Monika said before Yuri shut the door on her without another word. She couldn't help but growl a little to herself once she was left alone, none too happy with her treatment. But, she could hold out a little longer, it'd be worth it soon enough. 

At least Yuri didn't take long to get changed, reappearing just a few moments later ready to go with her scythe in hand. Monika didn't comment on it though she wanted to, but telling her she didn't need it would probably be even more suspicious. "Let's go then," Yuri said, and with that the pair started off to the gateway together. 

It was another quiet walk, as per-usual for them, with neither girl really having much to say to the other especially now. Or at least nothing the other would want to hear. It wasn't until Yuri realized that Monika was leading her in the direction of her and Natsuki's spot that she finally spoke a cautious, "Why are you taking me this way?" as she slowed down. 

"You'll have to see, come on," Monika encouraged with a smile and continued on her way, Yuri giving in and following before she lost her. 

As they neared the all too familiar thicket Yuri was on edge to say the least, she wanted to turn around and go back, she didn't want to see what the other girl had for her anymore. But at the same time, she had already come so far, and maybe it was nothing. Maybe Monika just wanted to remind her, to shake her up a little.

However when the pink haired angel came into view tied up and trapped in their small hideaway, she feared it was more than just that. Yuri immediately froze and stared, not believing at first what she was seeing, and then not wanting to believe. 

When Natsuki saw Yuri she immediately called out to her, suddenly struggling against her binds wanting to get to the other. Even if the other wasn't happy to see her, she was the only comforting thing and she wanted noting more than to cling onto her. 

"Natsuki? What are you-" the demon replied and paused before continuing more angrily, "I thought you were going to stay away from here!" 

The angel "I tried to! I only went into the village, and I wasn't going to be long..." she tried to explain. "But then she..she _poisoned_ me!"

Yuri hardly had time to say anything back before the other demon spoke, "It's not entirely my fault is it? Didn't anyone teach you about taking candy from strangers?" 

That made Yuri growl and raise her scythe, instantly ready to hurt, maim, kill the other. Even if she was still upset with Natsuki, and a little at herself for not being able to keep her away, Monika was more of a problem. However as soon as she moved the other demon ran for the angel, and though she tried to follow, Monika was too quick and easily got a hold of her target and pulled out one of her daggers, the sharp end of which she held at Natsuki's throat.

The angel didn't dare move now, but watched Yuri hopefully as she approached almost cautiously now like she was waiting for the other to give her the opportunity to strike. A sudden pained sound from Natsuki however distracted her, and she saw that Monika had the blade pressed down a little harder. "Come any closer and I'll kill her right now," the demon warned.

If the situation were less dire Yuri may have snapped back, but she didn't doubt that the other would actually do it or at least hurt her. "What do you want Monika?" she finally asked instead. 

"To teach you a lesson about crossing me," Monika replied simply and then added, "Now put your scythe down and step back."

Yuri hesitated, but when another small noise escaped the angel she begrudgingly obeyed and sat the weapon down at her feet before taking a couple steps away from the other girls. 

"Good, now don't move," Monika instructed, waiting a few moments before she finally released Natsuki and went to the side of the tree to pick up another length of rope before approaching Yuri. 

The angel's, "Leave her alone!" went completely ignored as Monika bound the other girl's wrists and then wrapped rope around her a couple times to trap her arms before she made her sit and tied her ankles.

The trio was quiet for a moment while Monika looked Yuri over to make sure she wasn't somehow going to be able to get loose, until the dark haired girl finally spoke up again. "Why couldn't you have let her be and just came and dealt with me instead?" she asked, still much more concerned about Natsuki's state than her own. 

"Because it really wouldn't do me any good to kill one of my own. It'd take too long for someone to replace you, and also I wouldn't want to have to try and come up with some explanation for what happened to you should someone ask," Monika explained, "But the world can stand a few less angels, and this seems like a good way to get your attention."

Yuri suddenly was crushed by guilt, if she had come out and told Natsuki why she couldn't come back maybe they wouldn't be here. Maybe the angel could be safe and happy rather than tied up to a tree and awaiting her own death. 

"I'm so sorry Natsuki!" The demon all but wailed suddenly, tears that had been welling up now spilling over as she looked to the angel. 

The angel almost immediately started crying again herself when she saw Yuri upset, and offered an, "It's okay," to try and comfort her. 

"No it isn't," Yuri protested, "It's probably in your nature to be forgiving, but you don't have to be, not for this. This is my fault, you don't deserve to die!"

"I don't want to!" the angel affirmed, "I want to stay with you...I love you!" 

Yuri was surprised, to say the least, to hear Natsuki say that. She felt a strange mix of elation and despair when she realized that that was the first and last time she'd get to hear those words from her angel. 

Monika interrupted before she got a chance to say it back. "This is all very sweet, but I'm afraid this whole thing is dragging on too much for my liking," she said before leaning down to pick op the scythe and then stepping towards the angel who quickly tried to move away from, only to be stopped suddenly by the rope. 

The demon took hold of the rope when she was close enough, holding it tightly at the base of her neck so it was hard to move. "What do you think Yuri? Should I take her wings first? Maybe I could keep them and mount them," she asked. 

Yuri only snarled back a, "You're sick," to which Monika shrugged. 

"If you don't want to be helpful, fine. But I think it's a wonderful idea," she replied and turned her attention back to the angel and added a, "It's best for the both of us if you hold still, lamb," and lined up the scythe with the base of her wings. 

When she felt the blade gently touch Natsuki freaked out and suddenly started fighting, trying to push the demon away and kick at her, anything she could do to try and stop her. Monika growled and used the handle of the weapon to knock her legs out from under her, making the angel fall though Monika still had a good hold of the rope so she caught by her neck and choked. Yuri was yelling something now, but neither of the others really payed attention. 

"Are you going to listen?" Monika asked loudly, and Natsuki did her best at agreeing that she would as she struggled to relieve the pressure around her neck. "Good," the demon said and waited a few more moments before letting go so Natsuki could collapse to the ground. The demon sat her up and lined up the large blade again, the angel holding still now though she cried.

Finally Monika had found the best spot to strike and wordlessly, though with a look to Yuri first, raised the scythe to strike.

However before she had the chance to swing down, something flew in from seemingly nowhere and impaled Monika right above the wrist, causing a pained demonic sounding yowl and causing her to drop the weapon instead. She breathed heavily as she looked down to see the arrow stuck through and then looked around to try and determine where exactly it had come from. Who was out here? Really only angel's used bows and the pink haired one certainly hadn't done it. 

Suddenly two more came in quick succession, hitting her in the chest in two different spots and bringing her to her knees. "If you're going to kill me, show yourself first you coward!" she screamed out, a little blood starting to run out of her mouth.

For a moment nothing happened, just the demon whimpering and trying to collect herself so she could take out her dagger for when the angel did appear. And then from the right the shrubs rustled and Sayori stepped out and very slowly approached, bow raised and arrow ready if she needed. 

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was no way Sayori was here. How was it even possible? 

Sayori didn't speak, only stared down Monika who did the same. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Monika challenged as she stood, and Sayori pulled the string back only to slacken it a moment later. 

"I don't _want_. But I won't let you hurt my friend either," Sayori finally spoke.

"How are you going to stop me if I'm not afraid of you?"

Sayori pulled the arrow back again and shot the demon in the middle this time, the arrow nearly going completely through her and making her drop her weapon a second time as she clutched at the newest wound. "I think you are. I didn't say that I wouldn't, and I don't think you really want me to."

Monika said nothing. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll go home and leave Natsuki alone. I have plenty more arrows," Sayori said. 

The angel was right, Monika didn't really want to die, she had responsibilities and demons to lord over. And who else could did it as well as she did? "Fine. I'll go, but just know that this isn't over. I'll find you _and_ your friend when she inevitably comes back, and you'll wish you'd ended me here. As for you," she said, looking to Yuri now, "just know that you have it coming too."

With that and a very long moment of hesitation, Monika finally slunk off and disappeared. 

"Sayori?" Natsuki finally said after another period of silence, and the free angel rushed to her friend and immediately hugged her tightly. 

"Natsuki! I'm so glad I found you! I don't know how, but I just _knew_ that something was wrong, that you were hurt or in trouble..."

"I'm glad too! If you hadn't come, she would have-" the other angel said but was stopped by Sayori shushing her. 

Yuri took the opportunity to speak then, "I hate to interrupt, but could you maybe untie us?"

Sayori pulled back from the other and looked at the demon for a moment before offering back a simple, "Sure," before she stepped over and picked up Monika's blade and cut through the angel's ropes first. 

Natsuki rubbed at all of the sore spots and stretched her wings, embracing her friend properly to show her thanks. Sayori released Yuri next and the pink haired angel all but tackled her as soon as she was free, littering her with kisses and nuzzling happily into her shoulder as she lay on top of her as the pair reunited and tried to calm one another. 

That was until Sayori asked, "Is this Yuri then?" 

The angel looked to her friend and smiled, "Yeah, this is her," she said and sat up so the demon could do the same before she reluctantly got off and sat beside her. 

Sayori hummed, "I've heard a lot about you, you know."

"Mostly good things I hope." Yuri said and the angels just giggled. 

Natsuki introduced her friends properly and the three sat and talked for a bit, Sayori finding herself actually liking Yuri, which was a surprise to herself. But she was nice it seemed, so how couldn't she?

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nasuki asked once the conversation had calmed. 

" _You_ are going home with Sayori. And staying there, we can't let Monika find you again," Yuri answered.

"But," Natsuki started to argue, "I don't want to leave you. What if Monika does something and I don't know and I never get to see you again?" 

"She'd not going to do anything to bad," Yuri said.

"You don't know that for sure...please I don't want you to go. Can't we just stay out here together? Maybe we can find a house or something, I'm sure some humans live or lived out here."

The demon seemed like she was considering it, but ultimately answered, "No, Natsuki. You're going home," which made the angel cry again. 

"But I just got to see you again, I don't want to go!"

Sayori chimed in, "I know you miss her, but it's too dangerous. Please come home. I'll be the one missing you if you don't."

"Sayori," Natsuki said quietly. Truth be told she'd miss the other angel if they were apart too. They had to be bonded in some way, if the other angel could tell she was in trouble and especially since she was able to find her. "I'd miss you too, a lot, but I love Yuri. And I really want to be with her..." she wasn't crying much anymore, but gave Yuri a look that nearly made her heart hurt. 

"I wasn't able to say it before, but, I love you too. And if I'm honest I want nothing better than to stay with you, I just. I worry," Yuri said. 

"It'll be okay," the angel replied, snuggling into Yuri's side for comfort, "We can find a little house and stay there, you can hunt and I'll make a garden. Sayori can come visit so she doesn't get lonely."

Sayori wanted to protest still, but at the same time she'd feel bad for trying to separate the two. "Maybe I could make a habit of sneaking out, just for you," she said, making the other angel laugh. 

"Thanks. You should probably go home before the sun comes, and we should start looking for a home," Natsuki said, reluctantly standing and stretching once more. 

"This is is then? We're really doing this?" Yuri asked, which Natsuki quickly confirmed that yes, they were. 

Before they parted ways the angels embraced again, hugging one another tightly for a few minutes at least before they very reluctantly let the other go. 

"Here," Sayori said, picking up her bow and bag of arrows from where she'd had then sitting beside her and handing them to Natsuki, "You should keep this, you might need it."

"Are you sure?" the other angel asked.

"I'm sure. I can always get another one," she replied. "Take care of her, okay?" Sayori directed at Yuri. 

"I will. I'll never let anything happen to her again," the demon promised, which seemed to satisfy the other two. 

With a final goodbye, they parted ways with the promise of Sayori finding them someday once they'd settled down. It wasn't until she was gone that the pair took off themselves, far far away from either of their homes and into the timber not entirely sure of what their future would bring though they weren't afraid. They had one another and were happy and that was the best thing either of them could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so first of all i'm so so so sorry for the wait!!!!!! i can't believe so many people like it and keep asking me to continue and honestly?? if it weren't for you guys who knows when i would have finished this lol 
> 
> with that said, here we are, this is the end!! i hope it was everything you'd hoped for ! i've literally never tried to write action before rip. i may write a cute+fluffy epilogue if anyone is interested!!
> 
> anyways thank you all so very much for reading and commenting + leaving kudos ♥♥♥  
> i have a small idea for a new multi-chapter fic that hopefully you'll get to read soon ;p


	6. Update

Probably not the update you all were hoping for xp But! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm planning on rewriting chapters 4 & 5 after I finish vampire kisses, which will be soon!! Then the epilogue will come after that! Thank you all for your patience, I know it's been a very long time ♥


End file.
